Italy And Germany Go To AWA
by BrinkOfTheDarkness
Summary: My first fanfic! In this currently unfinished story, best friends Italy and Germany head off to Anime Weekend Atlanta to check out the awesome convention. But along the way the two are separated, leading to some humorous chaos with fangirl otakus. Enjoy and review pwease :3
1. Chapter 1

Italy And Germany Go To AWA Part 1

By Brink

The pair walked down the hotel hallway, looking at all the tables set up along the way. Various merchandise selling for ridiculously high prices: plushies, manga collections, and cosplaying sets galore. The two European friends gazed at the massive lines of fan girls waiting to purchase whatever their hearts desired. Crazy, obsessed teenagers with huge wallets and multiple mental instabilities all squealing with glee. They paid no attention to the pair, something they were very thankful about.

One of the men, a short, happy faced fellow with brown hair that had an adorable curl to it, looked to his ally. "Germany," he said in an anxious Italian accent, "When do you think the others will notice us?"

Germany, tall and sophisticated with slicked back blonde hair, replied in a deep, strict voice, "Hopefully never, Italy. I'd hate to see what happens after they recognize us."

Italy nodded in agreement, trying to cover his face in secrecy. He had no clue why he and Germany had decided to attend AWA this year. Maybe because somebody named Todd Haberkorn was here. No idea who he was, but Italy had liked the sound of his name. Now, seeing all these crazy otakus packed into one building, he was beginning to regret his decision to attend.

"So, where are we going, doitsu?" Italy asked his essential protector, since he was too cowardly and frightened to wander alone. He relied on Germany to guide him in situations like this. God knows what trouble the poor, pasta loving country could end up in on his own.

"I want to get an autograph from this Vic Mignogna. He played Tamaki Suou in Ouran Host Club," Germany said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out an autograph book.

"I didn't know you where into shojo," Italy spoke, looking at his long time friend with an odd expression.

Embarrassed beyond believe, Germany hurriedly shouted, "No, no, no! I mean, I only like it for the humor! It's a funny show! It's not because I have some interest in shows made for teenage girls!"

"Hahahaha," the country laughed at his friend. Wearing a catlike grin, Italy continued his walk down the hall looking for Vic Mignogna. So many tables, so many attendees. The majority of the fans were dressed in cosplay: some going as One Piece characters, others as Lucky Star girls. The majority though were clothed as people Italy knew very well: countries from his own world of Hetalia.

It definitely confused poor Italy. Seeing a multitude of Russias in one place was enough to send anyone into a panic attack. Almost freaking out, Italy Veneziano stops in his tracks and looks around for Germany. When the strict neat freak is nowhere to be found, the horrifying truth dawns on Italy. The two have been separated. And now Veneziano is stuck all alone amongst the freaks and geeks of the AWA Convention.

Crying out for his comrade, he shouted, "Doitsu! Doitsu! Where are you, Germany?"

His shrieking gained him the attention of the surrounding mass crowd. Near a hundred girls turned to stare at him, and together spoke a resounding, "Awwwwwwww."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the force of a stampede, anime fanatics flocked to the adorably frightened Italy. They grabbed at his shirt, face, and hair, all wanting a piece of his cute self. The majority of them pull at the curl in his hair and send him into intense pain.

"OMG, you're too cute," one girl says.

"That's such a good cosplay! Is that you're real hair?" another asked.

"You do the voice so perfect! Are you Italian too?" one from the crowd shouted.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" a huge number of them question. Insane, hormonally stressed otakus were unbearable.

Panicking beyond compare, Italy broke through the mob and dashed away in terror. He was panting for air before he even cleared the hallway. Veneziano ran and ran whiel being closely followed by the pack of hetalians. Crying for anyone to help him, Italy only attracted more and more pocky eating nerds. Going crazy for one of their most beloved characters, girls (and the occasional guy surprisingly) pursued Venaziano with persistence.

Finally escaping the long, ever expanding hallway, Italy slid down the nearest flight of stairs to the bottom floor. The crowd of people still coming into the convention hid the cowardly country from his pursuers and allowed him to rest. He wiped away some small tears of sweat, murmuring, "Germany…Need to find Germany…"

He quickly looked over and spotted another section full of tables and merchandise. Making a split second decision, Italy dashes over and enters the huge, full room. Over 50 dealers and hundreds of consumers all packed into one tight space. Veneziano immediately started to explore for Germany in some vague hope that he would be in there. But despite his searching and screaming (which was almost inaudible due to the squeals and screams of manga fans everywhere), he's nowhere near close to rejoining Germany. Panicking, Italy rushes over to the nearest table.

He calls for the dealer: 30-something, slightly chubbish with slight patches of brown hair covering his bare head. Typical adult anime addict, giving the entire convention a beyond creepy vibe. "Excuse me sir! Have you seen a big, tall guy with a scary face and yellow hair? He drinks a lot and has a neat freak obsession!"

The dealer takes a second to look over Italy and think over his hyperactive question. "Umm, sorry kid. But that one kid over there has yellow hair."

The man points over to one guy outside the room with bright blonde hair. The hair was a little brighter than Germany's, but Veneziano was in too much of a panic attack to notice. With all the force and grace of a bull in blood lust, Italy sprinted out of the room and flung himself over to the boy in question.

"Oh good! I finally found you, Germany!" Italy shouted as he grabbed the stranger from around the back. It was only then that he realized the guy was nowhere close to being his beer chugging ally. Much shorter than the real Germany, a whole lot skinnier, and he didn't even have on the typical military suit.

He turned around as Italy slowly let him go, revealing that he was just a simple cosplayer. And plus, he wasn't even dressed as Germany. On the basis of his long, flowing hair, creepy demeanor, and elegant clothing, it seemed he was playing the role of….France.

"Come on, mon ami. The Yaoi Slumber Party doesn't even start until 11. I hope to be seeing there, though," he said in a weak French accent mixed with a slight fruity tone.

Terror registered on Italy's face, both from the idea of yaoi and France being right in front of him. Slowly backing away, Veneziano tried to run off only to hear the screams of more Hetalia fangirls. He turned and saw the tons and tons of otakus rushing for him, all in absolute love. Italy looked at his options: be mauled by overly enthusiastic girls (and guys) or run and be further seperated from Germany. He decided to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dashing past the yaoi crazed France, Veneziano runs towards the closest room: the costume gallery. Italy had a split second of genius, diving into the mass of costumes to hide himself. He navigated past several Goku's, five Inuyasha's, and near 50 Ichigo's till he was in the crowd's center. Realizing silence was necessary to throw off his pursuers, Italy hushed his insipid whimpers. He went full stealth mode, finally using the tips and strategies Germany gave him years back.

Veneziano peeked over the cosplayers signing up to check if his fangirls were still there. He saw them by the door, deep in discussion. Although there was great distance between them, Italy was certain they were devising a way to find him. Being captured and brutally adored by a bunch of otakus was not on Italy's agenda for today. He stopped his peeking and resumed his sneaking, only to be interrupted by a huge cosplayer.

Positively gigantic, metallic, sharp, and appeared to be very dangerous. It was an imposing, living suit of armor and it was staring at Italy with dark, empty eyes. The country's face turned the lightest shade of white possible; He nearly passed out from shock. But as Veneziano stood, near collapse, the armor…spoke. In a light, prepubescent voice, it said, "Have you seen my brother Edward? He's really short and get's angry all the time."

The calm, caring voice coming from the armor put Italy off his guard for a good ten seconds. The suit stood there, nonexistent eyes latched onto Veneziano. It only frightened Italy even more until he finally replied, "No, Mistah Walking Robot."

"Oh, well ok. Goodbye," the huge creature said before he walked away. The absurd lengths cosplayers go to. Even a country from Hetalia considered it insane.

Refocused once again, he went back to figuring out a way to make it past the girls. Despite one door being covered, there had to be another door. Looking around Italy noticed another door: one a bit secluded from the other. Still, if he tried to make a run for it the otakus could easily see him. Veneziano needed a disguise and luckily he was in a room full of them.

But which one would be good enough to fool the pack searching for him. The "robot" could work, but he never wanted to come face to face with that thing again. Italy walked around through the crowd inspecting every cosplayer he could, never finding a good enough one. Besides, it was unlikely anyone would share their costume with him!

Soon, after being shoved around by a mob of Vocaloids, Italy came across his savior. A disguise so foolproof, so perfect, it would definitely hide him from the fangirls after him: a box of tomatoes. Two holes for legs cut out on the bottom and little eye holes poked out. Just left on the ground with no one around it. It seemed like God had left it there due to an odd plot hole.

It was a bit of a risk, but a tomato box was better than nothing. Hopping inside, Italy unleashed his inner Solid Snake and boxed his way to the second door. With no fangirls the wiser and no one on his trail, it seemed Veneziano would finally be free. Italy quickly sneaked away out of the cosplay gallery with luckily no one on his trail. He sighed in relieve, but then immediately crashed into something.

"What the heck was that?" a voice spoke out as a box of tomatoes ran into him.

"It was the box of tomatoes fairy! Please allow me passage!" Italy cried from inside the box.

"I think somebody's in here," the voice said as Italy watched it kneel down beside him.

"No, no, please! Do not open the box of tomatoes! I'm just a regular, simple fairy!" Veneziano screamed in terror while his disguise was opened up. He looked as the box opened, and found himself face to face with Todd Haberkorn.


	4. Chapter 4: Featuring Todd Haberkorn!

Chapter 4

An awkward moment passed by as the two stared at each other. The universe nearly collapsing from this insanity laced scene, Italy and his voice actor stood in silence. Haberkorn had no idea what to make of this situation. He had seen some impressive cosplays before but no one had ever came this close to perfectly replicating Italy. The voice, the curl in his hair, and even his skin tone was an exact match. It was like he popped straight out of the anime.

Veneziano looked at Todd with intrigue, also recognizing the surreal connection between the two. Neither of them realized that they were essentially the same person, because such an idea would be impossible. Well, impossible in anything except for a lame fanfiction. Haberkorn was the first to speak, saying, "Hi there. What's your name?"

The question snapped Italy back into reality (or the twisted version of it he was from) and replied in his Italian falsetto, "My full name is Feliciano Vargas, but most of my friends just call me Italy Veneziano."

Haberkorn laughed, still in belief that Italy was just a cosplayer. A really, really good cosplayer. "Haha, that's awesome man. Do you mind me asking why you're in a box?"

Italy took a look at his disguise and realized just how ridiculous he really looked. He decided Haberkorn was as good a person as any to confide in, so spilled his horrifying experience. Going over the events from he and Germany's separation, to his brief France run in, and all the way to his current predicament. The actor listened with intrigue, knowing exactly how much of a hassle fangirls could be.

"-And that's how I ended up in a tomato box, avoiding otakus," Italy finished his immense speech with a huff. Near red faced and tired from talking, the country sat back in the box and waited Todd's reply.

Smiling from the humor of the situation, Haberkorn chuckled, "Seems like you've had a rough convention day. I know how you feel though, Feliciano. Being an actor brings along some major headaches."

"How do you get past the obsessive freaks?" he asked to his voice actor.

"Eh, I just smile for pictures, sign their stuff, and do any voices they ask for," Todd said to his character with an exasperated shake of the head.

"Voices? What kind of voices do you do?" the confused Veneziano asked.

The question shocked Haberkorn, who had been certain an Italy "cosplayer" would at least know he voiced the character. "Well….I voice Death the Kid of Soul Eater," he said before switching into the proper yet secretly crazy tone of Kid, "Like, the curl of your hair makes you unsymmetrical and therefore not worthy of existing."

Kid's proclamations of Italy's unworthiness of life sent him to a panic, and he jumped back out of his box. "Please do not kill me Mr. OCD Voice Actor sir. I cannot be blamed for my hair's unfortunate curl!"

"Hahaha. It's ok pal. Just a character I perform the voice for. It's his joke: he has an obsession with symmetry," Todd explained.

"Oh," Feliciano said as he realized he was in no immediate danger, "Kind of like I have an obsession with PASTAH!"

"Haha, I guess so. Man you really go all out with your cosplay. Do this at every convention?"

"Umm yeah. Everyday it seems," Italy said to Haberkorn, both of them still confused about the other.

"That's dedication. Fans like you are the best part of being a voice actor," Todd said as he stood up again. "Anyways, I have to go prepare for a panel but it was nice talking Feliciano. Hopefully we can meet up some time later. Bye."

And with that he left Italy, once again alone among a sea of hormonally stressed fangirls. Germany wandering off somewhere in the convention and him trapped between a rock and a hard place with only a tomato box to help him. The smell of pocky was drifting through the air, alerting him to the presence of his hunters. The fear beginning to return, Italy hopped back into his box and continued his stealthy quest.


	5. Chapter 5: Containing Great Awesomeness

Chapter 5

Using the eye holes to maneuver through the hallways, Italy (or the box of tomatoes more) made his way past the fangirls safely. Although he drew some odd glances from people, no one was the wiser as to who was in the box. He kept quiet in his disguise and passed by his pursuers in safety. Italy could easily see their confused faces as they searched the area for the country who secretly slid right past them. Feliciano thought over his next course of action: locating Germany.

He remembered back to their earlier conversation and his interest in getting an autograph from Vic Mignogna. It was easy to figure Germany had gone off searching for the actor and simply forgot about Italy. But that led to the question: where was Vic? Knowing his apparent popularity, probably at a panel or signing at a booth. If only he had thought to ask Haberkorn when he had the chance!

He could risk it and go ask one of the other convention goers, but that would mean revealing his identity. And based on previous reaction he didn't really think another stampede was worth it. So he kept walking/crawling inside his tomato box as stealthy as possible until he crashed into a stairwell. Italy's klutzy mind too off topic to focus on his obstacles, the bottom stair collided with the disguise and Italy's poor head.

Letting out an innocent cry of pain (like a "nyah" coming from a cowardly Italian voice) he popped out of his costume quickly. He rubbed his now sore forehead as a small tear dropped from his eye. Despite every fiber in his body trying to resist the urge, Italy shouted out, "Doitsu!"

His outburst attracted the attention of those around him…including his rabid fangirls. Their high pitch squeals sounding throughout the hotel, Italy suddenly snapped back into reality when he realized how bad he had screwed up. Though he was several yards away from them, their intense stomps and laughter told him he only had a few seconds before he was overtaken again.

He jumped out of his box and tried his best to get up the stairs. The crowd blocking his path was simply too much, so he was pathetically flung back to the floor. His clock ticking down (with only five seconds left too), Italy had no idea over what he could do. It was as if the hounds of Hell were snapping at his feet, except the hounds were anime addicts with a serious obsession for their favorite character. Quickly, he turned back and nearly fainted. Way beyond a hundred otakus were running towards him with kawaii viciousness. He was dead meat.

But then, from all the way at the top of the stairs, a voice shouted, "Italy! I shall save you!"

Just from his voice he seemed incredibly cocky and self indulged. His ego could be sensed from several miles away, as if his extrovert personality didn't already give him away. Italy Veneziano looked up to his savior and saw a sight for the ages. A man with light hair, intimidating red eyes, and an egotistical aura wearing a deep blue military uniform with an Iron Cross hanging from his neck was flying to the ground after a colossal jump. He looked incredibly awesome, and he was aware of that. In fact he was the most awesome country ever: The Great (And, Did I Mention, Awesome) Prussia!

He landed in the small section separating Italy from his fangirls and stood with an epic pose. The awesomeness oozing off of him was too much; otakus either collapsed or threw themselves into sits of seizure. Prussia soaked in the moment, being the hero he knew he was. Taking a second, he spoke to the stunned Italy behind him. "Go on, pal. I'll keep them distracted with my pure awesomeness so you can escape."

Feliciano had no idea about how to react. Shocked into silence, he stood there in flabbergast. Prussia….saving him? How crazy was that? And what was he doing here? Was he some clever plot device made to save Italy from the fangirls that sought to cuddle him to death? Nah. That stuff would only happen in a low quality fanfiction.

But then he realized how dire his situation actually was. Prussia was offering his life to keep Italy safe, and he needed to use that act of martyrdom to escape. Giving his most pleasant smile, Veneziano said, "Thank you Prussia! I swear you won't regret this act of kindness!"

The sweet words made Prussia blush with embarrassment. But it left as quick as it came as Prussia hid it with his typical swagger and confidence. He turned to face the crowd, locking his feet in place. "Your welcome Ita-chan. Now run. I'll keep them from you! I swear on all my awesomeness!"

Now his turn to blush, Italy took off and flew around the stairwell on Germany's trail. He needed to find Vic Mignogna and that would lead him to his companion. Wherever that may be, Italy would get there and reclaim his doitsu. Despite his needing to find Germany, he couldn't help but feel so honored that Prussia put someone else first and helped out. If things were different, perhaps there'd be a new country pairing, but that wasn't possible now. Now Germany came first.

Prussia stood his ground and faced down the fanatics with vigor and determination. He couldn't deny that he held an affection for Italy; in fact he hoped that his chivalrous act didn't go unnoticed. But it wasn't the time to fantasize over the adorable country, it was time to protect him. And Prussia was going to use all his might and strength to stall the nigh unstoppable crowd of otakus.

"Sorry, losers, but no one gets to have Ita-chan but me! And I'm the awesome, invincible, heroic, and always awesome Prussia!" he shouted in a somewhat self centered battle cry.

The crowd rushed to both glomp him, forgetting Italy for this new country. He stood strong, never overtaking, and held the crowd off for his friend to get away. His epicness shown through as he was mobbed, lost in a sea of geeks. Although it seemed like the end of him, Prussia took the worst they could give and survived. The surprisingly noble hero threw a rock fist in the air as he collapsed from the otakus. And like that, as a pack of lemon loving piranha, the fans swarmed away to get Italy once again.

And Prussia laid motionless on the floor. His once perfect uniform now crinkled and ripped beyond repair, his pale hair thrown into a mess of unbearable proportions, he was a fallen hero. But he finally moved: a slight cough followed by a fluttering of his sweet eyes.

"Brutalized saving the object of his affections," he choked out with little energy. "…..That is awesome….."


	6. Update On Story :3

Update On My Fanfiction-

Hi guys and girls! Thank you for always supporting my work here and I look forward to writing more! X3 But I have some bad news concerning my, "Italy and Germany Go To AWA" story. I am currently preparing for the next school year and it is taking time away that I had devoted to writing. So it will be a while (from 5 days to a week) before I'm able to continue the fanfiction and reach the end. Speaking of the end, expect it to be somewhere around Chapter 10 or possibly more. I hope you will enjoy the final parts of my epic story (jk jk, it's not that epic) and what I write afterwards. Byee!


End file.
